


Just close your eyes and rest...

by ArivFroso, KagomeBenihime



Series: Treat for The Trickster [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean doesn't agree, Dream Sex, Gabriel is a great kisser, M/M, Protective Gabriel, dream deanmon, dream walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArivFroso/pseuds/ArivFroso, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagomeBenihime/pseuds/KagomeBenihime
Summary: Gabriel has been in a coma since the hotel, Sam refuses to leave his side, not eating much or sleeping, until an emergency call about Bobby brings them a new case.





	Just close your eyes and rest...

“Sam!” Dean snapped in front of his brother's face. “Sammy, you in there?”

Sam looked up, annoyed. “What do you want, Dean?”

“Well, I was gonna give you your coffee, but if you're gonna be an ass about it…” Dean acted like he was keeping the coffee out of Sam's reach.

Sam sighed, running a hand over his face. “I'm sorry… I'm just worried about-”

“Worried about him,” Dean said along with him. “I get it.” He handed Sam his coffee. They both looked to the hospital bed where Gabriel lay, unconscious and unmoving the machines hooked to him beeping rhythmically as the monitor blinked. “No change than?”

Sam shook his head. “Not yet…”

Dean's phone rang and he pulled it out. “Hello? ...Yes, this is Mr. Snyderson.” His eyes widened in surprise. “What?” He looked to Sam, frowning. “Where?”

Sam raised an eyebrow slightly, _Snyderson? Wasn't that…_

Dean looked even more surprised. “Uh, ya, I know where that is. I'm in room 453 right now. What room is he in?” He listens for a moment more. “Ya, not really, but thank you for letting us know.” He hung up and looked to Sam. “Bobby's been admitted to this hospital.”

Sam stood quickly. “Is he ok?” _Not Bobby too…_ _this can't be happening…_

Dean tapped his phone in his palm a couple of times. “They…” he shook his head and moved to the window. “They don't know what's wrong with him. He's not hurt. It's like he just fell asleep and didn't wake up.” He took a deep breath. “Guess it's a good thing this place is renowned for their coma care and recuperation, or we'd still be in Massachusetts...”

“Maybe we can get them put in the same room,” Sam said softly, starting to feel overwhelmed.

Dean shrugged. “I'm gonna go check on him, you wanna come?”

Sam looked at Gabriel and sighed. “Ya, I’m coming.” He stood up and followed.

After some talking to the doctors, Dean managed to get Bobby and Gabriel in the same room, then they went out to Bobby's hotel room and looked into his notes.

“Look at this,” Sam said, pulling an article from the wall. “Neurologist Walter Gregg, died by going to sleep and not waking up…” He exchanged worried looks with Dean.

“Sound familiar to you?” Dean said.

“Alright, um…” Sam closed his eyes trying to focus. “So let's say Bobby was looking into the doc's death. You know, hunting after something…”

“That started hunting him,” Dean added.

Sam opened his eyes. “Yeah.”

“Alright, stay here. See if you can make heads or tails of this,” Dean said, motioning to the wall of research in the closet.

“What are you gonna do?” Sam demanded.

“I'm gonna look into the good doctor myself,” Dean said.

Sam nodded and Dean headed off, going first to the doctors office, then to one of his patients. When he got back to the hotel room, he found Sam, glaring at a certain blonde, gun trained on her and eyes angry.

“Can you stop pointing that at me for two seconds?” Ruby asked angrily. “I'm trying to help!”

“Can you stop screwing us over?” Dean asked from the doorway.

Ruby growled. “I'm only trying to help,” she said icily.

Sam scoffed. “I doubt that…”

Ruby sighed, pulling a pouch from her belt and tossing it on the bed. “Got you something,” she said dryly.

“The hell is that?” Dean asked, moving toward it.

“It's dream root, asshole,” Ruby snapped. “That stuff can help you save your grandpa or whatever that Bobby guy is to you.”

“Silene capensis?” Sam asked. “How did you know we needed it?”

Ruby scoffed. “You're kidding, right?” She looked from one to the other. “Lilith has the demons up in arms against you two. I'd be surprised if you can sneeze without _some_ one knowing about it. It's just a matter of knowing who to ask.”

Dean frowned, not liking the idea that it was so easy to track them. He moved over to Sam. “This dream root stuff, you know what it is. Can it really help us?”

Sam shrugged slightly. “It… might. It's what Gregg was researching.

“Alright, so what do you want for it?” Dean asked her.

Ruby sighed, folding her arms “I just,” she enunciated each word as if talking to a child, “want to help. Is that so crazy?”

“After you just killed me? Ya, it doesn't exactly add up,” Dean said.

“Time for you to go, Ruby,” Sam said coldly.

Ruby sighed “I didn't kill you… the coven did.” She looked at Sam pleadingly “I just want to help…”

Sam didn't answer, only cocked his gun.

Ruby sighed in defeat and disappeared.

Sam sighed and relaxed, lowering the gun. Dean moved over to the bed and picked up the pouch Ruby had left. He sniffed it and made a face.

Sam picked through the notes until he found how to use the dream root. Making a face, he looked at Dean. “We’ll need some of Bobby's hair…”

“His hair?” Dean asked apprehensively.

Sam nodded. “We… have to drink it with the dream root so we can enter his dream.”

Dean huffed softly. “This better work…”

Sam nodded “Yeah…”

Sam sat at the table to wait as Dean went to get the hair and whatever else was needed for the drink. As he sat, he thought he heard someone at the door. _This is Bobby's room… who would be…_

Then through the door he heard a muffled voice calling his name, Sam's eyes widened. _That was-_

“Sam!” Dean called, snapping in front of his face. “Come on man, save the sleeping for after we drink this crap.”

Sam shook his head, looking around. “Right. Sorry… Didn't mean to nod off like that.”

“It's ok, man. Let's just get the fun part over with,” Dean said, holding up some dark grey hairs.

Sam took them and started making the drinks. “Sure hope the nurses didn't see you pulling out his hair,” he teased with a chuckle.

“Please, I know how to be sneaky,” Dean retorted.

Sam sighed, holding up the finished drinks “Ok…”

They each drank their drinks and settled on the bed. Suddenly, they heard thunder outside. When Dean went to check, he found it was raining upside down. A few moments later, they were standing in a much cleaner version of Bobby's house, though dark and gloomy with the rain pounding outside.

“Bobby!” Dean called, looking around

Sam looked up. “Did you hear that?”

Dean looks at him. “Hear what?”

Sam moved towards the door. “I thought I…” He opened it to find outside sunny and bright. Bobby's car was there, looking brand new and the house was painted. Sam stepped out, looking around in surprise before the door behind him slammed shut. Sam turned back at the sound and tried to open it but it's locked

“Dean!” Sam called, moving to the window and banging on it. “Dean!”

Dean moved further down the hall, not seeming to hear Sam.

Sam sighed and moved down the porch towards the backyard, stopping when he saw light coming from back there, different colors reflecting on the grass like- stained glass. Sam rushed forward and turned into the backyard.

There was fresh clean sheets on the clothesline, flowers in boxes around the porch and in the middle of the yard…

“Gabriel?” Sam asked in bewilderment. _Wasn't this Bobby's dream?_

Gabriel turned to look at him, his golden hair and wings reflecting the light almost as much as his halo.

“Sam…” Gabriel gasped out, looking relieved “You finally heard me.”

Sam's eyes widened. “Wow,” was all he could manage to say, struck dumb by awe.

Gabriel blushed slightly before he rushed forward, hugging Sam tightly. “I've been calling…” he said softly, voice muffled against Sam's chest. “Why couldn't I find you?”

“You've been in a coma,” Sam said, putting one hand on Gabriel's lower back and the other in his hair. “I've been so worried… are you really you, or is this just a dream?”

Gabriel pulled back. “It's me… I'm a Dream Walker, Sam… remember?”

“Right,” Sam brushed some of Gabriel's hair back. “I just wasn't sure, with you in a coma…” He shook his head.

Gabriel touched his cheek gently and Sam felt a slight tingle run through his body and knew Gabriel was checking on him. “You've barely slept…” Gabriel said in concern. “Because of me?”

Sam looked down. “Because I was worried,” he hedged, not wanting to blame Gabriel for his not sleeping.

Gabriel sighed softly. “I'm sorry… my body needed to heal… I'll wake up once I'm a hundred percent again.”

“It’s not your fault,” Sam said quickly. “You will? Good.”

Gabriel nodded. “I've been calling to you… trying to tell you but… I couldn't reach you…”

Sam remembered the voice outside the hotel room when he had dozed off earlier. He nodded. “I think I heard you once, but Dean woke me up…”

Gabriel sighed softly before his eyes go wide. “Sam!”

Sam starts to turn when a bat comes down across his shoulders.

Sam fell to the ground, looking around in confusion.

Standing over him, holding the bat was a young man with curly dark hair and angry blue eyes. “Who are you? You shouldn't be here!”

“Me? Who are you? This is Bobby's dream,” Sam looked to Gabriel, “Right?”

Gabriel nodded slightly, looking worried.

The young man turned, looking around. “Who are you talking to?”

Sam gave Gabriel a questioning look before looking back to the guy. “No one. I thought I saw something. So, who are you and what are you doing in my friend's dream?”

The young man's hands tightened on the bat. “You have poor choice in friends then, he came after me. This is self defense!”

“So you killed Dr. Gregg,” Sam said with a little nod of understanding.

“He was stopping the program,” the young man said. “He wanted to stop me!” He looked at Sam, raising the bat. “You'll try to stop me too.”

“Wait! Wait!” Sam said, raising his hands in self defense.

Before anything else could happen, Sam found himself on the ground beside the hotel bed. He sat up, breathing hard and looked to Dean, who was sitting up too.

“Bobby's awake,” Dean said with a smile before noticing the look on Sam's face. “What?”

Sam explained about Gabriel and the guy that had attacked him inside Bobby's dream.

“Wait, I thought you needed dna to get into someone else's dream?” Dean asked in confusion.

Sam shrugged. “We'll have to ask Bobby.” He stood up and brushed himself off. “Let's go.”

They both rushed to the hospital and found Bobby trying to fend off the nurses and doctors. “I'm fine! Let me up, I have work to do!”

“Bobby!” Dean called, glad he's actually alright.

Bobby stilled, looking at them. “Boys…”

One of the nurses came over to them. “Please convince him to stay. His condition is still uncertain, and we'd like to run a few tests before releasing him.”

“We'll talk to him,” Sam said quickly. Dean gave him a look. “Could we have a few minutes with him?”

The nurse nodded and they all file out.

Bobby sat up, looking around the room. “Thanks boys, now where are my pants?”

Dean shrugged.

“Bobby, maybe you should slow down,” Sam said. “You've been asleep for a long time.”

“I don't have time to slow down,” Bobby huffed. “Next time I go to sleep, it'll happen all over again…”

“How did the guy get your dna?” Dean asked.

Bobby sighed. “I went to talk to him, about the professor and he gave me a beer..  didn't really think about it at the time… Stupid mistake.”

Sam glanced at Dean who had turned an interesting shade of green. “Dean?”

“Not so stupid,” Dean said, his voice slightly higher than usual.

“You didn't,” Sam asked, as if begging Dean not to be so dumb.

Dean made an apologetic face. “I was thirsty?”

Sam shook his head, eyes falling on the sleeping Gabriel for a moment. “Well, I guess neither of you gets to sleep til this is sorted out.”

 

\---

 

Two days later, Dean sat in the driver's seat as the impala sped down the dark road. Sam sat next to him, holding the phone so they could both hear on speaker phone.

“What's our next lead, Bobby?” Dean asked.

Bobby, who was back in his hotel room shut a book he'd been holding. “There isn't one. That was our last lead.”

“Well, it was a big fat pile of nothing,” Dean barked irritably.

“Don't you yell at me, boy,” Bobby snapped back.

Dean sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. “Sorry. I'm just… tired…”

“Ya, well, me too,” Bobby said. “Any news from your angel friend?”

“Nothing useful,” Sam said. “He's been trying to watch Jeremy's dreams, but there hasn't been any hint as to where he's hiding.”

Bobby sighed. “I'm gonna grab another cup of coffee… keep me posted…”

“Will do,” Sam said and closed the phone.

Dean shook his head slightly before pulling off onto a side road.

Sam looked around, confused. “Dean? What-”

“It's time I got some much needed sleep,” Dean huffed, turning off the car and shifting down into a more comfortable position.

“Dean, you can't-” Sam started.

“We can't find him,” Dean said, “so I'm taking the fight to him.”

“But he's like a god in there,” Sam tried. When Dean didn't respond Sam reached forward and pulled out a couple strands of Dean's hair. “Fine, then I'm coming with you.”

“Ow!” Dean complained, rubbing his head where the hair came from.

Sam pulled out a small flask of the dream root tea, Dean grabbed the wrist of the hand with the hairs. “What are you doing?”

Sam looked at him levely. “I'm coming with you.”

“No you're not.” Dean snapped.

“Why not? At least then it's two against one.”

Dean's jaw worked for a minute before he snapped, “I don't want you rooting around in my head!”

“Ya? Well, too bad,” Sam said pulling away from him.

Dean huffed but didn't argue. Soon enough, they're both asleep.

Sam opened his eyes and he's sitting in the impala in the same place as when they fell asleep.

“Dean,” Sam muttered, whacking him in the arm.

Dean jumps awake. “Jeez! For the love of God…”

A soft scoff came from the backseat. “Do we have to bring him up?”

Sam turned with a smile. "Gabriel!"  
  
Gabriel winked at him with a smirk.  
  
Dean looked around. "What? Where?"  
  
"Oh riiiiight..." Gabriel said, looking sheepish. "He uh... he can't see or hear me..."  
  
Sam nodded, remembering Jeremy not seeing him before. "Can we fix it?"  
  
Dean was still looking around in confusion.  
  
Gabriel nodded slightly. "But... it might be a bit... weird..."  
  
“Weird like we do every day?” Sam asked.  
  
Gabriel grabbed Dean's face and pulled him into a very dramatic kiss, going so far as to pull back afterwards with a loud 'MMMWAAAH!'  
  
Dean pulled back and wiped at his mouth. “Dude! What the hell?!”

Sam watched, eyes wide and jaw dropped.

“Sorry,” Gabriel said, wiping at his own mouth slightly. “I needed to give you some grace and… mouth to mouth is the easiest way…”

“You… gave him grace?” Sam asked, confused.

Dean's eyes were pulled by a movement out the back window. “There he is!” He got out of the car and ran after him.

Sam followed suit, pulling ahead of Dean with his slightly longer legs.

Dean cursed before seeing color out of the corner of his eye. Stopping to look, he suddenly found himself in a long hallway, the forest he had been in now the wallpaper.

“Dean!” Gabriel called as he disappeared.

Sam turned back, hearing the shout. “Gabriel?”

Gabriel growled in frustration. “Dean's locked in another dream! Jeremy wants you separated!”

“Where are you?” Sam asked, turning and looking in every direction.

“Here,” Jeremy said, appearing with the bat.

Gabriel growled, looking at Sam worriedly. _Hold out, Sam,_ Gabriel murmured to him. _Stay strong… I need to find Dean. Remember, you took dream root, you control the dream._

 

\---

 

Dean faced himself in a room.

“You are nothing,” the dream version of him was saying. “You're as mindless and obedient as an attack dog.”

Dean smiled in denial. “That- that's not true.”

“No?” dream Dean asked. “What are the things that you want? What are the things that you dream? I mean, your car? That's Dad's. Your favorite leather jacket? Dad's. Your music? Dad's. Do you even have an original thought?”  
  
Dean scoffed, not wanting to admit to anything but he couldn't think of a come back.  
  
“No. No, all there is is, "Watch out for Sammy. Look out for your little brother, boy!" You can still hear your Dad's voice in your head, can't you?” The dream version pointed to his head with Dean's sawed off shotgun. “Clear as a bell.”  
  
“Just shut up,” Dean said, smiling.  
Dream Dean lowered the gun. “I mean, think about it.” He began walking toward Dean, whose smile was fading. “All he ever did is train you, boss you around.” The two were face to face now. “But Sam .... Sam he doted on. Sam, he loved.”

“I mean it,” Dean warned. “I'm getting angry.”

“Dad knew who you really were. A good soldier and nothing else. Daddy's blunt little instrument.” The dream Dean's tone turned angry, “Your own father didn't care whether you lived or died. Why should you?”  
  
“Son of a bitch,” Dean shouted, pushing the dream him hard, knocking him into the wall above a desk. He shouted, “My father was an obsessed bastard!” The dream Dean tried to get up, but Dean kicked him down on the desk again. Dean held the sawed off shotgun like a bat and hit his dream-self once before pinning him to the wall with it. “All that crap he dumped on me, about protecting Sam! That was his crap. He's the one who couldn't protect his family. He-” Dean stepped back, swinging the weapon again and hitting the other him twice. “He's the one who let Mom die,” Dean shouted, pinning him to the wall again, “-who wasn't there for Sam. I always was! He wasn't fair! I didn't deserve what he put on me.” Dean backed away from the fake him. “And I don't deserve to go to Hell!”

Dean fired twice, hitting the dream version of himself in the chest. He lowered the weapon, breathing hard.

A soft touch on Dean's arm made him jump. Dean turned, raising the gun.

“It's me.” Gabriel said softly. “You disappeared… thought you might need help…”

Dean lowered the gun quickly. “Sorry, I…” He glanced toward his own dead body on the desk and shook his head. “How long have you been standing here…?”

“Just a second,” Gabriel said. “It took me a bit to find you…” He looked back at the dead Dean on the desk. “You ok?”

Dean nodded, setting the shotgun down. “Am now. Where's Sam?”

“He's-” Gabriel stopped, eyes wide and looking at the body.

Dean frowned, turning to look too.

The dream Dean, sat up again, eyes pitch black. “You can't escape me, Dean,” he said softly. “You're going to die, and this is what you're going to become!”

“NO!” Gabriel's voice boomed, glowing brightly as his wings spread. “I will never let that happen. Even if I have to go to the torture pits myself, I will save him!”

The dream Dean disappeared like a puff of smoke, vaporized by Gabriel's light.

Dean shielded his eyes. Once Gabriel's light died down again, he lowered his hand to look at him. “You mean that?” he asked hoarsely.

Gabriel nodded. “Of course I do.”

“You'd go through literal Hell, just for me?” Dean seemed doubtful.

Gabriel sighed, looking Dean straight in the eye. “You mean the world to Sam. You have no idea how much he cares and looks up to you. I would do anything for him. Besides,” Gabriel looked away, trying to dismiss his next words with indifference, “You two are more a family then my brothers and sisters ever were… I'm not gonna lose that.”

Dean watched him a moment, as if trying to determine the truth of the words, before shaking himself. “Well, one problem at a time. Take us to Sam.”

Gabriel nodded, and touched Dean's shoulder.

“JEREMY!” the sudden shout made them both jump, turning, they saw a burly man moving towards Jeremy.

“No,” Jeremy whimpered. “No… dad?”

“You answer me when I'm talking to you, boy,” the man growled.

Jeremy backed up, looking terrified.

Sam stood, suddenly holding the bat Jeremy had had, swinging it hard at Jeremy's head.

Dean winced, putting a hand to his own head.

Sam hit him again.

“Sam,” Gabriel called, “it's over…”

Sam turned to them and nodded. “It is now.”

Gabriel moved forward, kneeling and checking Jeremy. “He's dead,” he announced.

“Well, ya,” Dean said. “Look at his head… or what's left of it…”

“I meant, his waking body… not just his dream form,” Gabriel clarified.

“Oh,” Dean said weakly.

“Good,” Sam said.

Gabriel sighed, standing. “I can send you back… if you want…”

“You mean wake us up?” Dean asked, moving forward.

Gabriel nodded.

“Then hell ya,” Dean said eagerly.

Gabriel chuckled, looking at Sam.

“I… can we stay in here? Or like, move to my dream? I… want to spend some time with you, with you not unconscious on a hospital bed…”

Gabriel smiled kindly, moving over to hug Sam. “You need to get somewhere safe… then sleep, I'll meet you then.”

A moment later, they both woke up.

Dean gasped softly, looking around. “We're back, right? Like, we're actually awake this time.”

Sam nodded. “I think so.”

Dean nodded, reached forward and started the car. “Good.”

After driving a bit, the phone ringing made them jump.

“Oh, shit. Bobby!” Dean said as Sam fished out the phone.

“Hello?” Sam said once he got it out and open.

“Just heard over the wire,” Bobby's tired voice said. “They just found Jeremy's body, some old warehouse… someone called them, saying they heard screaming…”

“Screaming?” Dean asked, confused.

Sam sighed. “Bobby, could you check on the colt for us?”

“The colt?” Bobby asked in confusion.

Dean glanced at Sam in confusion.

“Just… check it for me?” Sam said with a sigh, running his hand over his face. “It's in the safe at the hotel room.”

There was a pause and Bobby replied softly, “That safe's been open since I got back here… there's nothing in it…”

“Son of a bitch!” Dean slapped the steering wheel. “Who?”

“Ruby…” Sam growled darkly.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean shouted again.

“We'll find her, boys,” Bobby said. “Soon as Gabriel is awake, we'll find her.”

Sam sighed, “We'll see you soon.” He closed the phone again.

“Back to the hotel? Or did you wanna stop by the hospital? I know you wanna be there if he wakes up.”

Sam ran a hand over his face again. He was exhausted; he'd barely slept except to talk to Gabriel about finding Jeremy. “When,” he corrected, “not if. But a bed would be nice right now.”

“Right, right,” Dean said with a nod.

 

\---

 

“Sam?” Gabriel asked softly from behind him.

Sam was standing in the large hall where he and Gabriel had first met, where he had made the deal with ‘Loki’ and this had all began.

Sam turned and smiled. “Hey,” he said lamely.

Gabriel looked around. “Why would you dream of this place?”

Sam looked down awkwardly. “Because I was thinking about you when I fell asleep? I'm always thinking about you…”

Gabriel chuckled softly. “Well,” Sam was suddenly laying on the large bed, the furs tickling his neck as Gabriel smiled down at him, “I much prefer this part.”

Sam chuckled. “I liked this part, too… I guess I was just thinking about who you are… what you've been through and done and…” He frowned slightly, hesitating. “How small I am in comparison…”

Gabriel sighed softly. “Oh Sam…” he sat up, pulling Sam with him. “Have I ever told you… about angel mating?”

“Not much,” Sam said, nuzzling against Gabriel's shoulder.

Gabriel smiled, stroking Sam's hair gently. “Dad’s plan with this whole thing, was to pair humans with great destinies with someone to help them along the way. Where do you think the term ‘guardian angels’ came from?” He pulled back to smile at Sam.

“Does that make you my guardian angel?” Sam asked.

“You’re mates with an archangel. First ever.” He smiled. “I'd never heard of an archangel even having a mate except that it's unheard of.”

Sam looked down. “So I'm a freak? What else is new?” He tried to make it a joke, but he knew Gabriel would see right through it.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow with a slight smirk. “You mated an archangel turned trickster who everyone in heaven thinks is dead, what do you think?”

Sam sat forward to kiss that smirk.

Gabriel kissed back, sliding a bit closer to deepen the kiss.

Sam moaned softly, a hand sliding up into Gabriel's hair.

Gabriel kissed for a moment before pulling back and smiling slightly. “I think Dean would prefer if we didn't right now.”

Sam looked confused. “Dean? What do you mean? This is my dream, right?”

Gabriel smiled. “Yes it is, but…” He nosed along Sam's neck gently. “You would still moan…”

Sam shivered. “He's going on over half a week with no sleep. He passed out even before I did. Bobby got his own room.” He took a handful of Gabriel's hair and tugged playfully. “Plus you've been out for a while now. I think we're entitled to a little fun.”

Gabriel chuckled softly, eyes darkening. “As long as you don't mind the laundry, dirty boy…”

Sam pulled him into a kiss, fingers tangling in his hair.

Gabriel moaned softly, kissing him back deeply.

Sam shifted, turning them over so he was on top, hips grinding down against Gabriel's.

Gabriel gasped, moaning Sam's name softly.

Sam leaned close to whisper in his ear. “I love you, Gabriel.”

Gabriel smiled, running his hands through Sam's hair and pulling him into a deep kiss.

Sam moaned into it before his tongue slipped forward, trying to find its way into Gabriel's mouth.

Gabriel opened for him, moaning.

Sam's tongue explored the space, re-familiarizing himself with it, playing with Gabriel's tongue and sucking on it gently.

Gabriel shivered, moaning and bucking his hips against Sam's gently.

Sam moaned, grinding back against him.

Gabriel moaned, sucking slowly on Sam's tongue as his hands ran down Sam's back.

Sam shivered and shifted so Gabriel's hand went lower down his back side.

Gabriel pulled back with a chuckle. “Well, someone's sure eager.” He groped Sam's ass gently with a grin.

Sam smiled, bucking his hips forward again. He leaned forward to murmur in Gabriel's ear. “Fuck me.”

Gabriel shivered. “Absolutely, my love.” He snapped and both of their clothes were gone.

Sam shivered slightly in anticipation, sitting up on his knees, getting into position.

Gabriel brought his finger down, circling Sam's opening gently.

“It's a dream, I don't need prep, Gabriel,” Sam grumbled slightly, though Gabriel could feel his pulse racing.

Gabriel chuckled. “Oh, I know…” He slid two fingers in quickly and stroked Sam's prostate roughly. “But then, I couldn't do this.”

Sam's back arched and he cried out in pleasure, drowning out Gabriel's witty comment.

Gabriel chuckled, slowing the strokes to a gentle rub, grinning down at his love.

Sam's arms shook, ever so slightly, as he pushed back against those fingers.

“What is it you want, Samster?” Gabriel whispered in his ear, nipping slightly at the shell of it.

Sam shivered. “More,” he pleaded.

Gabriel chuckled, stroking his prostate again roughly.

Sam cried out, back arching. “So good,” he murmured.

Gabriel smiled, licking at Sam's ear gently.

Sam moaned, shivering and pushing back against the fingers.

Gabriel chuckled softly. “Want to know something else about dreams, Sam?” he whispered softly.

“Hm?” Sam hummed quizzically, looking back at him.

“I can increase your sensitivity.” He stroked over his prostate again.

Sam cried out, white knuckle gripping the furs.

“Like that,” Gabriel said, smiling.

Sam panted, arms shaking slightly. “Holy shit,” he mumbled, lowering his head to rest on the bed.

Gabriel laughed, kissing between Sam's shoulder blades. “Ready for more Sammy?” he purred softly.

“Hell yes,” Sam replied, a bit muffled by the pillow.

Gabriel slid his fingers out gently, moving up behind him. Sam whined softly at the loss. Gabriel pushed in quickly, sending sparks along Sam's spine.

Sam cried out in ecstasy, back arching slightly and pressing back against Gabriel.

Gabriel moaned softly before beginning to thrust.

Sam moaned and occasionally cried out in pleasure. After a bit, he started rocking back against the thrusts.

Gabriel started thrusting harder, loving this feeling, the sounds Sam was making… “so good…”

“So good,” Sam agreed. “Gabriel… my Gabriel…”

Gabriel smiled, kissing along the back of Sam's neck.

Sam shivered. “I love you,” he murmured. “So… so much…”

Gabriel smiled softly. “I love you too… my dear Sam…”

Sam cried out as Gabriel hit his prostate, back arching slightly.

Gabriel ground forward against it, wanting Sam to feel amazing.

Sam cried out again, cumming all over the furs beneath them.

Gabriel smiled, reaching around his hip and stroking him gently through his high.

Sam shivered. “Come,” he said softly. “Cum inside me.”

Gabriel pressed closer with a moan, cumming hard.

Sam shivered and moaned, feeling the warmth spread through him.

They stayed there for a moment or two before Gabriel shifted, pulling out and laying Sam down on the suddenly clean bed, cuddling him gently.

Sam chuckled, nuzzling into Gabriel.

Gabriel stroked Sam's hair gently. “You alright?”

Sam buried his face in Gabriel's chest, trying not to cry. “I just miss you, that's all…”

Gabriel sighed softly. “I'm sorry… I tried to tell you earlier…”

“I know… and I know we can be together when I’m dreaming… but I miss you the rest of the time…”

“I'll be better soon…” Gabriel murmured, brushing hair out of Sam's eyes gently.

Sam looked up at him, worry in his eyes. “What happened? You went outside to… let out your power… and then you crashed into the parking lot…”

“My grace spiked…” Gabriel said softly “I kept drawing more and more… then… He stopped me…”

“He?” Sam asked, wondering what could be powerful to stop Gabriel at full power.

Gabriel nodded slightly before murmuring, “Dad…”

Sam's eyes widened. “Wait, _He_ intervened? I thought you said He wasn't around anymore.”

“I thought he wasn't…” Gabriel said softly “He disappeared before even I left… but… I know it was him.”

Sam reached up to run a hand through Gabriel's hair while he thought. Eventually, he said, “So, what does that mean? If he stopped you, do you think he can stop Dean's curse?”

Gabriel shrugged. “We'd have to find him and ask… not sure…” He sighed, the thought of his dad actually being around… watching him…

Sam stroked Gabriel's hair again. “Are you alright?”

Gabriel nodded slightly. “I just… spent so much time after I ran… trying to get his attention…” He looked at his hands, at a small glistening burn scar around his finger, almost like a reminder. “Thinking that he's just… been watching me the whole time…”

Sam nodded. “But that's a good thing, isn't it?”

Gabriel chuckled weakly. “Kinda… I'm glad he's still alive… but… he still doesn't want to see me… talk to me…”

Sam nodded again, giving Gabriel's hair another stroke.

Gabriel shivered slightly, sighing softly and leaning into Sam. “Guess I'm more upset than I thought…”

“That's alright… It's a normal thing to be upset over.” Sam leaned forward to kiss him.

Gabriel kissed him back with a soft moan.

 _I'm here… if you ever want to talk… I'm here…_ Sam thought to Gabriel without breaking the kiss.

 _I know, love… I know…_ Gabriel pulled back from the kiss, smiling gently at him before fading away.

Sam reached for him. “Gabriel? Gabriel!”

He woke with a start, looking around desperately. Dean was still passed out on his bed. Sam got up, grabbed the keys and took off toward the hospital. _I'm coming._

He reached the hospital and rushed in, ignoring a guard who shouted at him. He ran up to Gabriel's room, not wanting to wait for an elevator, and burst in, breath a little heavy.

Gabriel was sitting up in bed, the nurses checking him over, cooing and bringing him pudding and jello.

“You poor thing.”

“You must be starving!”

“Here, have some chocolate.”

Sam felt a weight lift off his shoulders. “You're awake,” he said softly, knowing his angel would hear him. “I thought…” Sam shook his head and wiped at his eyes with his sleeve. He couldn't bring himself to say aloud that he'd thought Gabriel might've died.

Gabriel looked up and smiled. “Sam,” was all he said.

Sam hurried forward and, pushing past the nurses, wrapped his arms around Gabriel.

Several of the nurses ‘aww'ed before the senior nurse managed to shoo them all out of the room to give them some privacy.

Gabriel chuckled softly, hugging him tightly. “I'm ok… promise.”

Sam couldn't hold back the tears. He buried his face in Gabriel's shoulder. _I was so worried…_

Gabriel rubbed his back gently. _I told you before… I'll never leave you…_

_I know… sorry…_

Eventually, Sam sat up and wiped his eyes. He smiled at Gabriel, just so happy to see him awake.

“I told you I'd be ok,” Gabriel said with a grin.

“I know…” Sam wiped at his nose and looked around. “When can you check out?”

“Another night and they'll check me over. Want to make sure I don't relapse,” Gabriel said.

Sam nodded. “I'll stay with you.”

“You still need sleep…” Gabriel said softly.

Sam shook his head. “I just slept. I'm staying with you.”

Gabriel sighed and shook his head. “What am I gonna do with you…”

Sam smiled, but he couldn't stop the the thought of “ _marry me?”_ Sam looked down and shook his head. _Ignore me._

Gabriel looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding slightly. “Huh, I'll keep that in mind.”

“Please don't. It was a stupid thought. We're already mated,” Sam said quickly as his ears burned.

Gabriel smiled. “Doesn't mean we can't make it official, humanly speaking that is.”

Sam finally looked up, ears still bright red, but he smiled a little. “You really are too good for me…”

Gabriel chuckled. “I think it's the other way around.”

Sam shook his head and looked down again.

Gabriel smiled, leaning in and kissing him softly.

Sam moaned softly, trying not to make too much noise.

Gabriel pulled back and winked at him.

Once Sam's mind was clear enough to think straight, he realized there was a weight on his finger there wasn't before. Looking down, he saw a cherry ring pop. Sam's ears got a brighter red, almost matching the ring, but he smiled down at it.

“I freaking love you, you silly angel…”

Gabriel chuckled softly. “And I love you,” he said. “You beautiful human.”


End file.
